1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used as organizers and holders to retain and store fishing rods and accessories as well as food and drink containers while engaged in fishing activities. The new device provides a simple compact organizer which may be attached to the railing or other structure of a boat, pier and the like from which the user is fishing.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various devices for organizing fishing equipment and other items used by persons while fishing. One example of such devices is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 381,392, issued Jul. 22, 1997. This disclosure includes a tray to which several tubular members are attached. Two such members are attached at angles apparently to allow insertion of fishing rods to hold the fishing rods while the fishing line and other elements are being used to fish. One tubular member appears to allow for attachment to a vertical pole and the fourth tubular member use is unclear. In general the available devices appear to be for use when the fishing line, bait, etc. are deployed in the act of fishing.
The present invention provides a simple tray structure for retention of objects and a tubular element for holding drink containers. The device may be attached by a strap to any properly oriented structural element of a boat, pier and the like. A convenient structural element to use is a railing. In addition there is a holding means as for example an elastic forked clamp, clasp or the like into which a fishing rod may be inserted.